Hunters in Bon Temps
by Superfangirl04
Summary: The Winchesters have a few unexpected issues that come up here in Bon Temps. AU: Bela Talbot is still alive Season 3 True Blood


**Chapter 1 - Dean and Sam have arrived**

The loud roar of the Impala echoed throughout the tiny town of Bon Temps and attracted a fair bit of attention. No one living in Bon Temps have ever seen a car like this, there the locals own small cars or big trucks, there is no in between. So people obviously gathered around taking photos and filming it, like it was a movie star, but it was just a car to them and most others, but the owners of this car it was much more. It was their house, their life-line and part of their family now. He has owned it properly since the death of his father, and he has treated it like a living person. Out the owners stepped. Two brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, but nobody was focused on them, they all wanted the car. So Dean walked into the grill that they pulled but outside of and his little brother followed him inside.

"Would you look at them Sammy. It's like they've never seen a good car around here." Dean tells his brother as he opens the door and is confronted with a red headed waitress. Dean looks her up and down then smiles at her. Sam taps his right shoulder as if to say 'Don't bother, we're working.' And his smile falls.

"Hi, I'm Jessica let me show you to your table." She introduces herself and leads them to the tables on the left next to the window and seats them in the middle one. "Your waitress will be with you soon."Jessica says as she lays to menus on the table and walks off again.

"This town seems pretty normal, why are we here?" Dean asks Sam, still looking around the bar. "We stick out like a sore thumb."

In a hushed tone Sam replies, "Vampires, werewolves and shifters. I'm telling you Dean this town is far from normal, nobody here is normal. They all have links to these supernatural creatures."

As Sam finishes his sentence a blonde waitress walks over to their booth with a wide grin and as sweet as sugar. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail of curls. "Hi, I'm Sookie. Now what can I get you?" She asks keeping the grin on her face and exchanging glances between them both. "The burgers are to die for." She emphasis.

"We'll have two of those then and two beers." He nods giving Sam a sly look, and at the end of the sentence he give a quick wink to Sookie.

She nods after scribbling down the order and walks to the kitchen to pin up their order. "I didn't want the burger." Sam tells Dean frowning a little.

"But they're to die for." Dean answers childishly. "Just shut up."

"Jerk." Sam mutters under his breath.

"Bitch." Dean says as he kicks him under the table.

**Chapter 2- Sookie knows.**

Sookie pins up the order ready to be received and cooked, and then walked to the back to where Sam Merlotte's office is. She tapped the door lightly and pushed it open, Sam wasn't there. Then she remembered he wasn't working tonight, so she walked back out closing the door behind her and walking into the bathroom. Sookie stared at herself in the mirror wishing she could tell someone about what the Winchesters were doing here. She couldn't help herself but read their minds, but even without reading their minds she could tell something was up with them. No one comes here on a holiday, and they certainly don't have nice cars like that. Suddenly, Jessica came barging into the bathroom.

"There you are, there are a thousand table out there that need a waitress." Jessica explains to her, but when she took a closer look at Sookie she could tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Those men out there, the ones that arrived in that nice car, you can't trust them. They're hunters." Sookie tells her.

"Hunters like Bill warned me about? Then we have to go." Jessica grabs Sookie's arm and pulls it, but Sookie remains where she is. "Come on. You're not normal either, they'll want you dead too."

"They don't know what I am, to them I'm just a waitress." Sookie tells her. "But you go. I'll cover for you, go and tell Bill what's going on and stay out of the way. These men are experienced killers, they've been doing it for years."

At that Jessica vamp-speeds out of the back door so Dean and Sam don't see her leave. Sookie sighs in relief that Jessica is now more likely to be safe. Calmly, Sookie she walked out of the bathroom taking a few deep breathes, she takes the plates off the side and carries on walking to the table where the boys are sat. She puts on a smile, like the one she had before but this time fake.

"Here you go." She says putting one burger in front of each of the boys. "I see you already have your beers." She nods. "Enjoy." Off Sookie walks again to another table to wait on them.

**Chapter 3 - Discussion time for the Winchesters**

Dean takes a huge bite of his burger. "She was right, this is good." He says through a mouthful of food, he then gulps his beer. "So what's the plan?"

"I guess we kill the evil to start with." Sam picks up his burger and eats it more politely than Dean does.

"But there's so many. Like you said, vampires, werewolves and all the rest of the crap." Dean says trying to figure out a plan himself, but failing. Where were they meant to start in a town full of supernatural business.

"Whatever we come across first." Sam tell his older brother.

But what they were used to is different down here. Vampires can't walk in the sun and they cry tears of blood. Decapitation works, but so do wooden stakes also silver burns their skin and weakens them. Werewolves and shifters die like normal people. When in animal form and they die they shift back into humans. Things work different here, who knew there were different species of Supernatural species.

"Right. How long do think this will take?" Dean asks Sam, as he finishes his burger, and glances and the blonde waitress.

"I have no…" He stops and follows Dean's gaze. "Seriously?"

Dean shrugs and turns back to his brother. "Maybe." He lets out a light chuckle . "Before we leave possibly?"

Sam just sighs and rolls his eyes at his brother, and then finishes his food. As they lean back in their chairs still with half their beer left Sookie comes back and clears the table as quickly as possible. She picks up the plates on one hand. "Anything else I can get you gentleman?" She asks in her darling southern accent.

"Just your number." Dean says with a cocky grin on his smug face.

"Sorry. I'm taken." She smiles and shows him her hand with her engagement ring on. "Anything else?" She asks.

They both shake their heads, whilst Sam holds back a laugh. Sookie turns her back on them and walks back to the kitchen to put the plates to be washed up.

**Chapter 4 - No Lafayette**

Whilst Sookie was in the kitchen Lafayette was stood over the grill. He kept his back on Sookie so he could keep an eye on the food he was cooking. "Who are they Sook?" Lafayette asks gesturing with his free hand to the Winchester's table.

"The tall one's Sam Winchester, and the pretty one is Dean Winchester." Sookie says, she used her faery gifts to find out their names. "Why Lafayette?"

"Because I like what I see." He says with a smirk.

"I thought you had someone?" Sookie walks over to him and stood to the left of him so he could easily see them both.

"I do. But it doesn't mean I can't look." He keeps the smirk on his face. "But if I was single, I'd have them both."

Sookie giggles. "I think they're straight Lafayette." She looks over at them making sure they weren't hurting anyone. She knows that they are hunters and are only trying to help, but sometimes things are better off left alone. Vampires like Jessica shouldn't be punished like this, she never chose this and she certainly doesn't want to kill anyone. Sookie could understand if they were going after Eric or Pam. But they are going after all of them, even the innocent, the ones that have never spilt blood.

"I could easily change that." Lafayette tell her confidently.

"You may want to stay away from them anyway. They'll try and kill you." She puts it bluntly.

"What? Why would you say that Sook?" He asks taking his eyes off the food and the men and turning all his attention to the faery.

"They're hunters, they kill supernatural beings including witches." She says

"But I'm much more than a witch, I'm a sexy one." He jokes. Lafayette completely understands the seriousness of the issue, but he still manages to make jokes, that's just the kind of person he is.

"How's Tara anyway?" Sookie shows concern in her features.

**Chapter 5- Motel and research**

Now in the Impala Sam and Dean drove away from the bar, and set on the road in look of a motel since they haven't sorted out a place yet. They pass houses and the Merlotte's estate, around the corner they find a small cheap motel called the 'Healer Arms'. Of course being Bon Temps it was a bit warn and you could tell it was old by the architecture, and the worn sign. The sign swings in the breeze, creaking and screeching against the metal it is held up by. The ripped red and green paper that was plastered to the wooden sign hand arms hugging a naked body, on the arms were written 'Healer Arms'.

Dean opens the Impala's door and steps out taking in the view of the motel, but he didn't even seem bothered about the condition it's in. As long as it had a bed he didn't care. Sam soon followed in suit, stepping out of the car and looking at the motel still not completely in disgust at the terrible upkeep of the outside. But it did bother him slightly, but not as much as it would bother someone who has a permanent home and an easy life compare to these two hunters.

In through the splintered red door and up to the front desk where a small, hunched over old lady stood. "I don't suppose you have a room free with two beds do you?" Dean asks, ignoring at how creepy the old woman looks. She's like a witch from a fairytale, apart from the fact she's not green.

"Yes." She replies in a croaky voice. Slowly, she picks up a pen with her bony fragile fingers and scribble something down. "Name?" She requests.

"Steven and Tyrone Greene." Dean lies.

Messily, she writes their names down along with a room number. "How long for?" She asks as she finishes writing down everything else.

"Not completely sure yet." Dean replies with as he gets out his wallet from his back pocket. He searches in their for his credit card that is listed to Steven Greene. Once he finds it he places it on the counter.

The lady slides it off the counter and back to Dean. "You pay when you leave, and with cash only." She points to the notice on her left that read 'We only accept cash.' Both Dean and Sam had failed to notice it. "Your room is up the stairs, second door on the right. Room 14." She instructs them and hands Dean a key. "Have a nice day." She watches them both walk off and up the stairs, never once taking her eyes of them.

They follow her instructions to get to the room and unlock the door. The room had two beds with a terrible patterned cover, and an on suite bathroom. Toilet, shower, sink all they needed. Sam took the bag of his shoulder and dropped it at the bottom of the bed. He unzips the bag and pulls out his laptop before sitting on the bed and turning it on. Meanwhile Dean was sat on the bed he claimed as his own and was field stripping his guns.

"You know Sam you could have spoken to that creepy old lady down there." Dean says with a shudder.

"Yeah I know, but she was, as you said 'creepy'." Sam smirks at Dean and starts tapping away at his keyboard.

"It wouldn't have hurt you know?" The older hunter tells him.

"Whatever." A few minutes later Sam finds what he's looking for. "So get this, there's a bar run by vampires down in Shreveport and these vampires are a different type. Wooden steaks work on them as well as decapitation, but when they die they turn to goo. A —"

"Goo?" Dean frowns in confusion.

"Yeah goo, a puddle of blood and guts." Sam looks up from the laptop to Dean, and Dean looks completely disgusted. "Also silver burns them, and they can't walk in sunlight."

"So a different species of vampire?" Dean quizzes.

"I guess so…" Sam scanned the web article for anything else that might be useful. He comes across a picture of a vampire crying tears of blood, the same look Dean had on his face was now on Sam's face. "And uh, don't make them cry."

"What? Why?" Dean asks.

Sam turns the laptop around showing Dean the same picture that Sam was looking at. A look horror struck Dean's features. "Right, no crying." He stopped sorting out his weapons. "So which bloodsucker do we start with? And what about the other… things?"

"I guess the first one we come across, and the other things we'll come back for them another time. There is too much crazy to deal with in one go." Sam explains.

Dean nods in reply before shifting his gaze to the alarm clock that sat on the brown bedside table. It read 1:30 pm. Dean lay down, not bothering to remove his clothing. Sam switched off his laptop and shut it, then sliding it under the bed.

**Chapter 6 - Sookie finishes her shift**

Sookie finishes her shift and leaves Arlene to lock up behind her. She walks to her car and gets in, inserting the key into the ignition and staring up the engine. She pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road that will lead her home. All she can think of is how her friends are in danger and that the hunters are in danger too, because there is no way this town will give up easily. That's been proven many a time. She just hopes all the killing will hold off until the hunters have lost interest, it's a long shot, but it might just work.

Moments later Sookie pulls up outside her house where a Mr William Compton and a Mr Eric Northman. They must have heard, Jessica must have told Bill and then Bill must have told Eric. She gets out of her car and closes the door not bothering to lock it. Car thefts don't happen much in Bon Temps, more murders than theft. Sookie walked up the steps and onto her porch.

"I'm not inviting you in before either of you ask." She glances between them. "So Jessica told you?" Her eyes now fixed on Bill.

"Yes, and I immediately called Eric." Bill started. "Hunters are dangerous business, they go after everything that's not human." He states.

"I thought that was obvious." She says.

"Once you two are quite done I have a friend that knows the Winchesters and can fool them." Eric explains, seeming very sure of himself.

"Who?" Sookie asks.

"A Miss Bela Talbot." Eric says, Bill glares at him.

"The same Bela that stole my family pocket watch?" Bill already knows the answer to the question, and he does not approve of Eric's suggestion.

"The one and only." Eric tell him with a smirk on his face. "I have an idea of how we might be able to get rid of them."

"Go on." Sookie orders him. Bill still not completely on board with this knowing Bela could be a manipulative bitch.

"Bela knows her way around Louisiana, in fact she even knows the Queen. So she can go to the Queen and warn her about the hunters who are here and then when she has been warned Bela will take them both the Sophie-Anne." Eric looks proud of himself with the plan he has come up with.

"And then what, they will just leave as soon as they've killed Bela or Sophie-Anne." Bill challenges him.

"Why would they kill Bela, she's human?" Sookie asks.

"Bela had a run in with them." Eric explains to Sookie."But they aren't the type to kill in cold blood, besides, she's been to hell and back literally. I think she may be forgiven, she's paid her dues. They Queen can glamour them and she has guards, so if anything gets out of hand sorted."

Bill gives in and just nods in agreement with Eric, and Sookie too. "We just need to hope now." Sookie says and unlocks her front door stepping in then turning around to face the two vampires that are stood on her porch. "Good evening." She says as she closes the door on the both of them.

**Chapter 7 - Brilliant**

Dean and Sam sat up on their beds with the TV on. Their eyes fixated on the screen as the news flash comes up. "Six people dead in the town of Bon Temps, suspected vampire attacks. Sheriff Andy Bellefleur is making a statement later today." The news reporter announced.

The brothers looked at one another. "Sounds like our thing." They say in unison.

"But after breakfast." Dean chirps up.

They walk out to the Impala in their smart suits, and head back to Merlotte's where they had eaten yesterday. On the drive there Sam was silent and so was Dean, they had nothing they needed to discuss.

They walked inside and waited to be seated. Another red-head came up to them, but her hair was obviously dyed. "Hi, let me show you to your table." She guided them to their table and let them seat themselves down. It was exactly where they had sat yesterday. "I'll give you a few minutes." Off she went.

"So these murders, what do you think? Shall we go after the vampire that did this?" Sam asks as he picks up a menu and scans through the breakfast options.

"Sounds good to me." Dean replies.

"I think we should start by asking the waitress, and see what she knows." Sam suggests, just as the waitress walks back over.

"I'm Arlene, what can I get ya'll?" Arlene whips her pad and pen out of her apron ready to take the order.

"I'll have the waffles and a coffee please." Dean says.

"Coffee and the fruit salad." Sam smiles placing the menu down in front of him.

A while later Arlene comes back with a tray of food and coffee, she places what is on the tray on the table. "Here you go. Waffles, two coffees and the fruit salad." She repeats their order back to them to make sure everything was correct. She goes to walk away but Sam speaks up.

"So what do you think about these six people found dead?" Sam questions.

Arlene didn't need any persuading to tell them everything she thought, she didn't need the fake FBI badges to be shown. "Fucking vampires." She starts. "Ever since they came out of the coffin there's been trouble. I think someone needs to put a stop to this, I mean I have kids that need to be protected, but a bunch of vampires running around killing people just ain't safe." Arlene rants.

"Does this happen often here?" Dean carries on pushing for more answers.

"Too often if you ask me." She replies. "There are so many of them around here, but between you and me I think it might be that Bill Compton." She whispers so no one could hear her.

"Do you know where we could find this Bill Compton?" Dean asks.

Now Arlene needed convincing. "Why should I tell you?"

Sam and Dean flashes their fake FBI badges. "We're just trying to help this town." Sam reassures her.

Arlene is convinced. "The old Compton house. You can't miss it." She directs them, then she walks off back to the kitchen and to her husband.

"Well, well, well. Thank God for gossip hey Sammy?" The older brother tucks into his breakfast.

"We start with him." The younger brother says then drinks some of his coffee.

**Chapter 8 -Terry and Arlene**

Arlene walked over to Terry to tell him about the FBI coming here to sort out these murders. She was hopeful that they would make it safe for her children. "Terry, guess who are over there."

"I don't know, I could be guessing out of six billion people." Terry answers whilst cooking the food.

"The FBI!" She exclaimed.

"FBI? Are they here about those murders?" Terry asks her knowing she would know the answer to his question.

"Yes. They are going to question Bill Compton." She says, still happy about the fact they are here.

"Why? We both know Bill had nothing to do with those murders." He says turning around to face her.

"We don't know that at all. For all we know he could have killed them all last night." She tries to make him see it her way.

"Everyone know vampire Bill is a good man who fought for his country, remember he even cam to church that once." He is also trying to convince her otherwise. But Arlene being Arlene means she isn't going to give up that easily.

"When you are proved wrong I want an apology." Arlene storms out of the kitchen with an angry sigh leaving her lips.

Terry ignores that she's angry, and goes back to work. He was sure he was right about Bill, that he couldn't have done something like this. Terry probably trusts him more than he would another vampire because he is a war veteran just like himself. If it was another vampire Arlene had suggested it was then maybe he would have gotten on board with the idea. But he has faith in Bill.

**Chapter 9 - Sam, Dean and Castiel**

Still sat in Merlotte's and just about finished their meals in silence allowing them to hear a faint flutter of wings just before the angel walks through the door. Castiel goes over to the Winchester's table and sits next to Sam, so Sam budges up to the window. Neither of the hunters had prayed to him, so why is he here? Just to check up on them? No surely not. Surely, an angel of the lord has better things to be doing like looking after heaven.

Castiel looks at them both then scans the bar for people who might be dangerous. No one. "Dean, Sam." He nods in both of their directions.

"We didn't call you Cas." Sam tells him with a frown on his face.

"I know." Castiel says. "I'm here to tell you to leave."

Now Dean is frowning too. "Why?"

"This town is full of supernatural creatures for a reason. Something here attracts them, something my father put in place. You can't mess with it." Cas explains as best h can, even though he doesn't know what God has placed there.

"Tough luck, we are saving people. You telling us there's a reason for this town being the way it is isn't changing anything." Dean argues.

Castiel sighs in annoyance. "You don't understand Dean. You have to leave now, it's dangerous here and that's how my father made it. There's reason behind the things he does."

"Still not changing anything." Dean says and Sam bobs his head agreeing with his older brother.

"Sorry Cas." Sam says with sincerity.

Castiel stands up. "Here isn't just your normal creatures that you are used to killing." He warns and then vanishes.

"Well thanks for nothing." Dean speaks to thin air, hoping Castiel would come back and explain himself. But he didn't and that didn't shock them, his words stuck in their minds.

"What did he mean, not normal creatures?" Sam narrows his eyes.

"I dunno man. Maybe something we've never faced before?" Dean answers but still unsure.

"What haven't we come across though? Fairies, wendigos, a bunch of different Gods, and there's still more we haven't come across?" Sam tries to list everything they've defeated in the long years they've been hunting, then he can think what they haven't, but this could take ages, and the way Castiel was talking they don't have ages.

"No idea." Dean says."But whatever it is I don't think we should go looking for it. Especially, not now Cas has warned us." Even though Castiel had been vague, because he doesn't know exactly why God doesn't want this town messed with, Dean still trusts him. He was only trying t help them and God.

The surprise visit from Cas had them at a disadvantage because now they were concerned, worried, and a little tempted to follow his instructions as to leave. But they are hunters, and they don't leave until their job is done. If you had to use one word to describe these two it would be perseverance. No matter what they never gave up, even when warned by heaven it's self.

**Chapter 10 - Evenin' at Fangtasia**

The bar was closed for because Eric was expecting a guest, the only person he knows who could help in this situation. A woman who has fooled the Winchesters, and can do it all again, Bela Talbot. She'd had a run in with Eric a few months ago, luckily she wasn't trying to steal anything from him so he had no issues with her. In fact he's quite fond of her, not exactly trusting her, but knowing she would help him if needed, especially seeing how it was the Winchesters.

She walked in and looked around the empty bar. In the throne sat the tall, blonde vampire. As he saw her he stood and went over to her, they met in the middle of the bar, Bela sat down on the bar stool and Eric sat next to her. She rested her arms on the surface and placed the bag on the stool next to her so she could still keep an eye on it.

"So Mr Northman, what can I help you with?" Bela asks him, turning her attention to Eric.

"The Winchesters, they're here and they want to kill all the vampires that live here." Eric explains.

Bela was immediately hooked after he mentioned the Winchesters. "How can I help?" She smirks.

"You know the Queen yes?" Eric makes sure. Bela nods quickly. "Well we need you to warn her and get the hunters to her."

"Okay, but I don't see how me getting them to Sophie-Anne is going to help." She tell him, sceptical of his plan.

"She has guards so when she glamours one of them a guard can make sure the other doesn't attack her, or kill her." Eric says.

"So I go to get the boys, and can you make sure the Queen knows about it when I get there?" She questions.

"Yes, I can send Pam." Eric smiles.

Just then Pam saunters in, in her pink tracksuit. "So this is why we're closed is it?" She places her hands on her hips.

"Aw, Pamela, how lovely to see you again." Bela says standing up smirking. Bela and Pam have always got along, so much so that sometimes they both joke with each other, and if you know Pam that is a big deal.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She quizzes with a grin.

"Sorting out your hunter problem." Bela replies matching Pam's grin.

"If you die, I'll put money towards your funeral." Pam teases.

"Much appreciated." Bela tells her.

**Chapter 11 - Time to meet a vampire Sammy**

The Compton house was massive and grand, you could tell it was built long ago just by looking at it. The Impala stopped outside the house and the boys were still in their smart FBI suits with a difference, both of them had stakes in their jacket pockets. They walk up to the white door and knock three times, Sam stood patiently whilst Dean is all fidgety. Probably nervous. Castiel had shook them both up, but Sam was better at hiding it.

Jessica goes over to the door and cautiously opened it. She saw it was the two men that Sookie had warned her about and was tempted to slam the door shut, but that would raise their suspicions. They had no suspicions to Jessica only Bill… well that was until now of course. Now they were. She had to stand there and face them trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Hi, don't I know you two from Merlotte's?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Sam answers. "Is your um…" He pauses not knowing whether or not Bill was Jessica's dad. "Dad home?" In unison they flash their fake IDs.

First Jessica studies the IDs."One minute. Dad?" She calls out around the house.

Bill comes walking down the stairs noticing the men stood there, he automatically knew they were the ones Sookie had told Jessica about, he could sense Jessica's nerves. "Go and wait upstairs Jessica." He plays along with the father daughter image.

Jessica walks off upstairs and the hunters walk in and follow Bill to his office. Bill sits on one side of the table and Sam and Dean sit opposite them. "So what may I help you with?" The vampire rests his elbows on the desk.

"A few questions about the murders." Sam says.

"Before you go on I can assure I had nothing to do with it." He assures them.

Neither of them are convinced by his statement. "We know what you are." Dean says.

"So you judge a book by its cover? Because if that's the case I could make a few assumptions on you two. You," Bill points to Sam. "You want a normal life, one with a home and family, I can see it in your eyes, and you." Bill nods in the direction of Dean. "You're a soldier, you also want a normal life but are too afraid of letting people down."

"Shut up!" Dean snaps, seeming hurt by the correct statement.

"Did you kill them?" Sam keeps focused on finding out who did murder those innocent people.

Bill leans back in his chair. "Of course not, but whoever did deserves to be locked up."

"We intend to do a lot more than that." Dean states still feeling hurt. He fumbles with his jacket trying to grab hold of the stake discretely without the vampire realising.

Bill realises and stands up from his seat. "May remind you that if you kill me you will have a lot worse coming to you."

Dean stops what he was planning and standing up himself. Sam stands up after him. "Thank you for your time." Sam says before they both leave the house.

**Chapter 12 - The two Queens**

Bela drives up to Sophie-Anne's place, some call it a palace others call it a mansion, but the big house doesn't faze Bela. She's used to the money and big houses, not so used to dealing with royalty though.

The two women had met a year ago when Bela tried to steal a cursed vase that belonged to a vampire. Sophie-Anne was with this vampire about to give him the true death for treason when Bela walked into the house. Sophie-Anne had one of her guards stake the traitor and then helped Bela find the vase seeing as the Queen had no need for it. Now when Bela needs help on finding supernatural objects, she sometimes asks her for help and she'd help.

"Name?" The guards abruptly asks.

"Bela Talbot, tell the Queen her favourite thief is here." Bela crosses her arms over her chest, not seeming bother by the guards staring down at her like she was nothing.

Moments later a stocky looking guard came back nodding to the others. "The Queen says you may go in." He says to Bela in a gravely tone.

In she goes walking into the day room and sitting on one side of the indoor pool. She looks around the room waiting for the Queen to waltz in. The realistic light breathes on her skin, and the sound of seagulls make the whole image even more dream like. Bela crossed her dainty legs over one another and continued to wait until Sophie-Anne strutted in.

"Ah, Miss Talbot, how have you been?" The Queen sits down on the opposite side of the pool before wiping a smidge of blood from her cheek.

"I've been well, I love the new room by the way. Yourself?" She returns the pleasantries.

"Not too bad, and thank you, it took a long time to perfect. Now, I know you're not here on just for a chat, so why are you here?" Sophie-Anne asks.

"You have a hunter problem in Bon Temps." Bela explains. "Eric Northman said you could glamour them, the others can't do it because there are two of them. They are brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester."

Sophie-Anne smiles slightly. "I know them… well I've heard of them."

"You do?" Bela frowns as she speaks.

"Yes, I had a small run in with them a few years back. They tried to kill me, they didn't succeed obviously." Sophie-Anne preens.

"How did you - " Bela starts

"Get away? I had the short one by the throat, I sunk my fangs into him until he was almost dead, and told them, if they let me leave I'll make sure he'll be okay. Not too difficult." Sophie-Anne clarifies.

Bela lets out a small laugh. "You always were smart."

**Chapter 13 - Waste of time**

"Well that was a waste of time." Dean exclaims getting into the car feeling fed up and angry.

Sam sits in the passenger seat and looks over at Dean with a convincing smile. The smile is to convince him that it wasn't a total waste of time, they did find out a little bit. Not much but it was better than nothing. "What about if we ask around at the bar again. They all seem willing to through vampires under the bus, and if they are drunk as well more dirt will spill. Anyway I don't think Bill Compton did kill him, he doesn't seem the type."

"He's a vampire Sam they are all killers." Dean snaps at his brother who was trying to be helpful, but Dean did not see it that way.

Dean revs up the engine and pulls away from the Compton house just as Sam starts talking. "Let's just go back to the bar and speak to some locals and see what they can give us."

Moments later the hunters arrived at Merlotte's once again. Getting out of the car they saw that it the place was buzzing and they instantly knew that they would have to be careful about whom they ask because it was dark out and that means the vampires are around. Asking a vampire could get themselves killed, so they would look at who they have seen there in the daytime and know who is human.

Sam goes to open the door, as he grabs a hold of the gold, worn door handle it swings open almost hitting him in the face. The man who swung the door open was red faced and had an evil look of anger on his face, before Sam could say anything to the man he was off, gone. Sam lets it go and walks on ahead of Dean and looks around. He walks straight to the bar and sits on a stool, Dean sits next to him.

"So, who do we ask?" Dean says scanning the right side of bar for people who look like they may know.

Sam looks around in the opposite direction to get a full view of the bar. "The sheriff?"

"Only one of us needs to go. You keep looking for people to ask, I'll ask the sheriff." Dean arises from his seat and goes over to the table.

An hour, and a very bored Sam Winchester later the older brother returns with very little information worth noting. The only thing he came back with a list of vampires in the area, there are far too many to go through. "So I got a list of names of all the vampires in the area." He hands the list to Sam. Quickly, Sam scans over it.

"Anything else?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Nothing. The sheriff in these parts seem to know less that that Arlene chick we asked this morning." Dean explains shaking his head and taking his seat next to Sam again. Dean hold up two fingers signalling for two beers, the beers come quick and cold.

A sudden clacking of heels entered through the door, but neither of them thought anything of it and sipped their beer in unison. It was not until the clacking stopped off in the distance did Dean turn around to see who the woman was. He sighed a retiring sigh and looked to his brother. "Crap, Bela." Dean says in a hushed tone.

"Bela?" Sam looks over to where Dean once looked seeing the woman he recognised as Bela. "Crap." He quickly looked away as Bela rose her head and make eye contact with him. "Shit, Dean I think she might have seen me."

"What?!" Dean exclaims. "You let her see you?" Dean lets out the same sigh again.

Sam looks back over to Bela to now see she is approaching . "Dean… she's coming over." Now looking at Dean's fed up face.

Bela reaches the boys and stands in the middle of their stools. "Well if it isn't the Winchesters, what are you doing here?" She exchanges looks between them both.

They both remain silent. Not answering Bela will only serve them well, where ever Bela goes trouble follows. The silence goes on for what seems like forever, the country music ringing in the background and the voices of rednecks chattering. The silence got too much and Bela spoke again. "If you told me perhaps I could help."

"Why would you want to help us?" Sam questions not looking at Bela and slightly relieved that the silence had been ended. His suspicions rose as she spoke these words, why would she want to help them? "What do you have to gain from it?"

"I have nothing to gain from this apart from saving a dear old friend of mine. She's being hunted by vampires and she needs as much help as she can possibly guess, but as of now she only has me and I am no hunter. Thank God." She lied, knowing they would never question her. Lying is her specialty, and she knew the Winchesters would never pass up and opportunity to save an innocent soul.

"I thought you didn't care for others." Dean said with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't but this woman has saved my life and helped me before. I owe her this much, and isn't it your job to save people?" Bela answers.

The two brothers look at each other and they immediately know what the other is thinking. "Fine, we'll help." Sam tells her.

Bela nods. "Hurry up and drink your beers then, I'll wait for you outside. We'll take your car." She smiles and walks out to the sleek, black Impala.

"God I hate her." Dean mumbled into his glass of beer.

**Chapter - We're off to see the Queen**

Once in the car, Dean driving, Sam passenger and Bela in the back, they were on the road following Bela's directions towards the Queen's palace. Dean had been tempted to handcuff her but he decided against it knowing she would just complain the whole way and make this experience even less enjoyable. He still didn't trust the thief but she was his best hope of closing this case. No doubt that if Dean did handcuff her she would manage to wriggle out of them.

"Take a left." Bela ordered whilst looking out of the window hoping this plan would work. If it back fired she would be on the wrong side of far too many people; the Queen, the sheriff of area 5 and the two hunters in the front seats. She knew that all of those people could be ruthless killers if you got on the wrong side of them, but Bela wasn't too concerned about the Queen, the sheriff or the hunters, she was more worried about what Pam would do. Failing this could lead to getting Eric killed and Eric being killed would mean Pam would kill her. She was fiercely loyal to her maker, and nothing would stand in the way and Bela knew this.

Dean took her orders and turned left. The Queen's palace was lit beautifully, like tiny fairies in the bushes and casting their light upon the great white walls. The two rectangle, light tight windows that stood beside the arch doorway. The door is glass and beautiful, it is something out of a fairytale, but in the fairytale the beautiful princess would live there waiting for the prince, but in this story the villain lives here.

Bela stood between the two hunters, they made her look tiny compared to them but she didn't feel it. They didn't intimidate her, of course she was a little nervous that this wouldn't work, but she did let them know that. "Listen," she began. "When we get in there, we will be confronted with the Queen of Louisiana, she… has a few issues."

"Issues?" Sam frowns. "Like what issues?"

"She's a Queen, the Queen issues. She is stubborn, mad as a box of frogs and she gets angry quickly." Bela told them walking as she walked ahead of them on the white rectangle slabs that rested on the calm water. "So be respectful and don't get on her nerves, she could help, she knows everything about everything. If anyone can help it's her."

"How do you know her?" Dean asks following her down the broken up path.

Sarcastically she replies. "We met at a bar." She pauses turning around to face them. "How do you think?" She rhetorically asks with a smirk.

Bela turns back around to face the guards she had seen earlier, the guards looked at her recognising her. "Who's with you?"

"Friends. The Queen is expecting us." Bela tells them. The guards exchange looks and let her in. They walk into her day room, the Winchesters looking around prepared for a fight. "Remember what I said." Bela reminds them.

Sophie-Anne was sat on the cream sofa looking relaxed as usual. "So these are the boys, Sam and Dean Winchester?" She gestures the identical sofa opposite her. "Please sit." She made it seem like a choice, but they both knew that it was more of a command.

They did as commanded, while Bela continued to stand and walked to the side of the pool that segregated Sam and Dean from royalty. Bela looked around the day room, she had guards lined up around the walls, two or three feet away from each other. Their feet shoulder width apart, solid looking men and women watched their every movement.

"Bela told us you could help." Sam announced.

Sophie-Anne nods. "Yes, I can. What help are you looking for?" She inquires.

"The vampire that killed those people." Sam answers, resting his elbows on his spread knees.

"What makes you think it's a vampires doing? Humans have murdered before, and made it look like vampire attacks, so this time it could be a human's doing. Plus if it was a vampire I would automatically know about it, and I have heard nothing about these murders." She tells him confidently.

"How would you have found out?" Sam asks again whilst Dean looks at the amount of guards and then at Bela, he could sense something wasn't quite normal here. Bela didn't give it away, the absurd amount of guards.

Dean nudges Sam, not giving the Queen a chance to answer, and whispers, "Something's not right here Sammy, we need to go, maybe Cas was right."

"What did this Cas say then?" She asks.

"He said we should leave, and I'm starting to think he's right." Dean tells her.

"Then I'll give you a choice, leave now as your friend suggested, or the other choice that I don't think you'll like." She lists.

They both stood up not wanting to even know what the other option is. They were stupid to ignore a message from God, and from Cas. They wouldn't usually listen, but this was getting serious now and neither of them wanted to die here.


End file.
